


The Best Laid Plans of an Emperor Often go Awry

by Lisalicious



Series: The Stone Emperor and the Forsaken Knight [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Emperor Hux, Hux is Not Nice, Implied Violence, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, No Acutal Non-Con, Referenced Starvation and Torture, Wet Dream, referenced rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: ...If any one asked His Imperial Majesty Emperor Armitage Hux what he expected in the first six months of his rule of the Galaxy, this would not be it.  He had expected one group to fall in line as it always had been.  And he had been informed that the other group was crushed utterly within weeks...It's been 6 months since Kylo Ren's Force was dampered, and he was locked away.  Now things are not falling into place as the Emperor thought they would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, she's a bit of a beast, but plot happened, and I like the plot, so...
> 
> I hope you like it, too.

Hux cried out as he woke. His back arched off the bed, his hips ground erratically up against nothing, his cock spurted wildly into his briefs.  He could still feel the phantom hand stroking him, could feel the not there cock pulsing it’s release into him.  He gasped for breath as he slumped back against his bed. He reached a shaking hand up to push his sweat damp hair off his forehead.  His body thrummed in climax afterglow, and he was awake, Awake, AWAKE!  It was the last thing he needed the night before a diplomatic delegation would arrive on Chandrila from one of his Empire’s biggest opposers.

This was not the first time he’d woken to a raging orgasm in results to a dream of passionate love making with the Knight.  If he only dreamt they were just fucking without feelings it wouldn’t bother Hux. He’d clean himself up, and go back to sleep.  But this...was soft and beautiful.  Countless nights brought him terms of endearments, gentle caresses, both of them spouting adoration and undying love, then physically acting out that adoration and love.  It never seemed to matter who topped, it never mattered what position they were in, Hux always woke, coming hard without touching himself.  

If he didn’t know any better he would say the Knight was tormenting him on purpose, but the Dampers were doing their job very well.  At least that’s what Hux had been told the last time he’d received an update on the Knight.  

Hux had once entertained the idea to reward the Knight’s good behavior, and eventually give him some freedoms.  But in the months of his imprisonment nothing had improved.  The reports started off bad, then got worse, then would improve back to bad, then worse again.  The Emperor, disgusted, finally refused anymore updates on the Knight’s behavior or condition.  He refused to understand the man’s reactions, and resented the very thought of him.  

And, of course, that’s when the occasional wet dream became the almost nightly occurrence.  Dreams that Hux could never sleep after. He blamed it on the endorphins coursing through his body, making his every nerve sing.  Some nights he would make himself lie there, his come cooling and drying uncomfortably in his briefs, to punish his subconscious mind for daring to have such dreams.  Some nights he would immediately jump out of bed to drown himself in the ‘fresher.  In either case he rarely slept again for the night.  When he did drift off again the Knight would be there, ready for another round.  Hux refused to subject himself to more than one wet dream in one night.

With a frustrated sigh the Emperor threw the blankets off himself, and rushed to the refresher. He turned on the shower to scalding, then slid and peeled of his sleep pants and underwear. He didn’t care if the water was hot enough yet, he needed to get that dream of his skin.

Once he was thoroughly cleaned, he tossed his soiled briefs into the incinerator shoot.  He decided almost immediately that he would have his Imperial Couturiers and those in charge of laundry to think he was an eccentric Emperor who always wanted fresh, never worn underwear, than to have them know he was effectively soiling them practically every night.

Hux dressed himself in a clean pair of briefs, sleep pants, and his robe, and he settled himself in his parlor.  He picked up a datapad and his comm.  He ordered some tea for a serving droid to bring to his rooms.  If he wasn’t going to sleep he might as well prepare for the coming days.

If any one asked His Imperial Majesty Emperor Armitage Hux what he expected in the first six months of his rule of the Galaxy, this would not be it.  He had expected one group to fall in line as it always had been.  And he had been informed that the other group was crushed utterly within weeks.

When the first summons to the Knights of Ren went unanswered, the Emperor assumed they knew nothing of his coup. He was fairly certain they had to know their master was dead, and their leader was currently in his captivity. Hux decided to attempt another summons via holovid transmission, informing them that, due to the the loss of Snoke, that he, as Emperor, expected them to report to him for their official assignments concerning the galaxy. That night they attacked the first Imperial target.  He sent them an Imperial Order to cease and desist, and they attacked again. He sent an Imperial Envoy to stop them, and none returned alive.

Hux was smart enough not to try to waste Imperial resources after losing the Envoy, but the attacks didn’t stop.  He tried continued attempts of negotiation, but was either met with silence, or later finding out another target was hit.  The Emperor knew it was crucial that the situation be brought under control.  He also knew that the best way to plan any form of attack would be to consult their leader, Kylo Ren.  But Hux was currently unprepared and unwilling to take that step. (It would mean acknowledging that he locked up and took away the man’s connection to the Force...and, if he was honest, abruptly ended the best relationship he’d ever had with anyone, but really, Hux was hardly ever honest with himself about anything concerning Kylo Ren.) Regardless, Hux needed to deal with the problem the Knights of Ren had caused.

He was in the middle of what felt like the 100th strategic meeting with his top advisers regarding the group of Force users when another troublesome situation reared its head. A supply transport on its way to a troop training facility had been intercepted...it seemed to disappear without a trace.  Three weeks prior to when the Emperor was informed about the disappearance.

“What do you mean, it disappeared three weeks ago?” Hux slammed down the holopad in his hands on the table before him.  “Why wasn’t I informed of this when the transport went missing?”

“From what I understand, you were, Sire.” Mitaka explained. “You see, intelligence originally linked the disappearance to an attack orchestrated by the Knights of Ren. It coincided with one of their attacks after all, so it was assumed that they were linked.”

“But they weren’t?”

“No, Sire. I’m sorry this has taken so long, our disaster recovery team has been buried with work trying to keep up with all these attacks.”

“I’m well aware of the state of things, General.” Hux snapped.  “We wouldn’t be in this bloody war room trying to find a solution to the problem if it weren’t for all the attacks. Now stop making excuses and tell me who is responsible for the transport’s disappearance.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Mitaka apprehensively continued. “After filtering through what data and footage of the siege we could recover, we’ve come to believe that the missing transport was seized by the...the Resistance.”

Hux rose from the table and stalked over to the corner of holoprojections and computer systems that were dedicated to the final destruction of the nuisance that had been the Resistance.  His hands were visibly shaking with barely controlled rage.  They were supposed to be destroyed, gone, never to be thought of or considered again...but when had things regarding those that could possibly stand in his way as Emperor ever ended well?

“I was informed that they were finished.  They no longer posed a threat.” He tried to keep his voice level.  He bent over to further examine the displays.

“We were under that assumption, Emperor.” Colonel Kaplan said.

Hux straightened and turned to face the table of his trusted advisers.

“ASSUMPTION! You mean I was informed of their demise when there wasn’t proof to back up your claims?”

“I...no, Sire.”

“So, all threats were handled?”

“Yes, Sire.”  
  
“All bases destroyed?”

“Again, yes, Sire...but…”

“Did you just say ‘but’ in regards to all the Resistance bases being destroyed?”

The colonel swallowed hard and dropped his gaze from the Emperor to the datapad in front of him.

“You see, Sire, the bases were all destroyed, but they all appeared to be deserted by the time we got to them.”

“AND YOU’RE ONLY TELLING ME THIS NOW?  WHEN THEY’VE APPARENTLY COMMANDEERED ONE OF OUR SUPPLY TRANSPORTS?!?! WHAT...WHAT...what the hell do I pay you people for, anyways!?  Not to tell me only what I want to hear. You realize that if I am ill-advised by the likes of you that it makes me, as the leader and ruler of the Galaxy, look incompetent! At least there is one surefire way to deal with your ineptitude...” He strode back to the table, and waited until Kaplan turned to look back at the Emperor. “...and that is to divest your body of your insufficiently minded head.”

Hux shuddered at the memory of finding out the Resistance still existed and actively worked against his Empire.  Though they hadn’t actively attacked, they were doing their best disarm, dismantle, and disrupt things. Supply transports disappeared.  Supply routes were overrun.  Troop bases and training facilities were disabled.  And every time the Empire found a new possible base, it would be deserted by the time it was invaded.  Then, to add insult to injury, they managed to track down the Knights of Ren and interrupt one of their attacks, while the Empire had no intelligence on the attack, whatsoever.

He took it as a personal insult when the Resistance continued to interfere with the Knights of Ren’s attacks on the Empire. He was supposed to be handling it. NOT THEM!!

Then somebody suggested that they might consider consulting Kylo Ren on the whole situation.

Hux may have thrown a few things...and broken a chair.  Not his finest hour as Emperor, really. And he reminded himself terribly of the childish antics of the Knight. Which only made his mood worse.

But it also made him realize...he would either need to approach the Knight after basically ignoring the fact that he was still alive after...the incident...Or he would have to go elsewhere for help in dealing with the Force wielding Darksiders who were wreaking havoc on his Galaxy.  

Neither were directions that Hux wanted to go, but it was come to terms and extend the olive branch, or let the Galaxy dissolve into madness.

And so he sat on the couch in his personal rooms, woken up by a wet dream, unable to sleep after, read over one of the treaties that would possibly be put in place once the meetings with the Delegation from the Resistance began, and patiently waited for his tea to arrive from the kitchens.

***

He stared at the small woman as she and her group of fellow diplomats (traitors...could people be traitors when they never actually served the throne in the first place? Hux didn't care, he already felt betrayed by the lot of them) were escorted into the throne room. She was the only one who looked remotely at ease with the situation. Perhaps it was the years she spent leading rebellions. Perhaps it was the years she spent as Princess and Senator. Perhaps she always looked at ease when she should be in fear for her life. Whatever reason, it unnerved him slightly, but he would never let on. This was his Empire, he'd invited the group to treat with him, he would be unflappable, and he would come out on top.

He waited as they approached. It was customary for those approaching the Emperor to kneel and swear fealty. He wasn't foolish enough to expect them to follow this custom, but he had no problem waiting for her to break under the tension. But then she went and threw him off again.  She walked straight up to the throne, stopped mere feet in front of him, and inclined her head, not breaking eye contact.

“Emperor, it was a surprise to receive the invitation to your court.”

That’s all she said.

And Hux just stared at her for a minute.

“Quite.” He said when he finally spoke. “It turns out we have an enemy in common. As you are well aware, I thought it would be pertinent to collaborate in an effort to bring them to justice.  It also seemed like an appropriate time to broach the subject of peace between your organization and the Empire.”

“Hmmm. If peace is truly what you want I hope we are able to come to amenable solution to our differences.”

Hux could almost feel the distrust in the air. Not that they had any reason to trust each other to begin with. Not with the past conflicts between the First Order and the Resistance.  

“I’m sure we shall, General Organa. We will begin our proceedings at 1400 hours.  That should give you and your advisers ample time to settle into the rooms provided.  I hope you find your accommodations favorable.  You are dismissed.”

Instead of waiting for the group to be escorted out of the room, Hux stood and strode out, his grand emperor’s cape billowing behind him.

***

He stared at Leia Organa once again, this time from across the conference room table.  She was dressed in finery that spoke of her days spent as Princess and Senator in the Imperial Senate and for the Republic. Hux assumed this was to make herself appear more impressive in his presence, to show she had the right and ability to make demands to the Emperor on behalf of the people she lead. Hux understood the need to look utterly impeccable to impose respect. There was a reason his First Order uniform was always pressed and perfect. There was a reason he wore his great coat whenever he could.  There was a reason he had couturiers to dress him now (and he insisted on his grand blood red cape whenever he had guests, diplomats, or adversaries to impress.)

Major Caulan Ematt and Admiral Statura were dressed in what the Emperor assumed might be their dress uniforms. He wasn’t sure because he’d never seen such an awful shade a brown be used for the likes of any clothing. He couldn’t help but sneer at them every time he looked at either one. At least Organa had the decency to dress respectfully, though he still found it slightly distasteful for her to be dressed in Resistance colors in his presences, especially with the symbol displayed on her arm.

Exasperated, he exhaled through his nose, his nostrils flaring.  They had been in their negotiations for hours. He felt so vexed that he was nitpicking how they were dressed in his presence in his mind.

“THIS IS INSANITY!” He yelled slamming both hands down on the table. “Surely we have gotten father in our negotiations than this. It is not possible that all we agree on is getting rid of those confounded Force users.”

The fact that his own advisors jumped a mile at his outburst while General Organa, Major Ematt, and Admiral Statura just blinked at him infuriated him more.  

“I’m sorry you are so frustrated, Emperor Hux, but you must realize that I’m not going to just relinquish all control of the Resistance to you.” Leia spoke calmly, but with authority.  “Especially when, up until very recently your organization, followed by your Empire, wanted nothing more than to destroy us.”

Hux felt like screaming.  He needed to calm himself before he decided to just kill the lot of them. That would get him nowhere. Plus he had no idea where the rest of their wretched group was. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that this was what was left of the Commanding Officers of Leia Organa’s Resistance.  

“You must realize if we are going to forge peace and cofunction you will have to concede and trust the Empire with some of your affairs.” Hux, ever the professional, had reined in his emotional outburst to speak with a level, if slightly heated voice.

“Sir, it is one thing to concede and trust you with some information.” Ematt spoke up. “You’re asking us to give you all of our intelligence on the Knights of Ren, as well as the location of any bases we might have, as well as all the specs on all of our spacecraft, and whatever other bits of information you might try to extract from us that you might find to your benefit.  After everything your organization has done to thwart our existence, it would be unwise to give you anything so blindly.”

“Firstly, it would do you well to remember whom you are speaking with and address me accordingly. Secondly, you may be able to pull the wool over the eyes of the remnants of the Republic, but I am well aware that you are not a group of innocents whose sole purpose is to protect the lives of everyone on this Galaxy. I remember what you did to Starkiller. I know exactly how many lives your attack cost that day.”

“Like you have any right to talk about lives lost.” Ematt growled and leaned forward in his chair looking rather menacing.

Hux wasn’t having that.

“I warn you, I will not tolerate another out of turn outburst from you, Major.”

Before Ematt could respond Leia settled a hand on his arm. He calmed and sat back in his chair. Then Admiral Statura leaned forward to take up the argument.

“Your Majesty, I think what my colleague was trying to say is that both the First Order and the Resistance have blood on our hands.” Statura expressed evenly. “The point being, if you are asking so much of our organization, you will hopefully be understanding when we have requests of our own that we demand are fulfilled before we agree to a peace.”

Hux smiled. It was not a pleasant smile.

“Requests?  And what would those be, Admiral? More ships? More supplies? Funds? Troops? BECAUSE IF I RECALL CORRECTLY YOU’VE ALREADY STOLEN ALL OF THOSE THINGS FROM THE EMPIRE!! Five supply transports, a shipment route overrun and needing to be abandoned.  Food, medical, technical, weaponry, and spacecraft supplies. And the disabling of 3 training facilities.  All of these things that your ‘organization’ is responsible for has cost the Empire exorbitant amounts of money! You have no right to ask for anything.”

“And yet, for whatever unfathomable reason, your Empire cannot track down the Knights of Ren.” Leia declared. Declared like she knew something that Hux was hiding. “So here we are, as your guests, trying to make peace.  If you are asking us to concede things to you, you must have been expecting us to ask for concessions in return.”

He blinked at her. Yes, he had expected them to ask for concessions. It was why he, and his advisors, had drafted the number of treaties they had.  What surprised him slightly was her wit and ability to cut directly to the chase.  And the look she pierced him with. He was so terribly reminded of Kylo at that moment...what ire he’d been feeling bled out. And for reasons beyond his comprehension, he allowed himself to miss his Knight.  Then he pressed a button on his datapad to share yet another possible treaty.

“Please, take your time to look this proposal. Let me know if you find it satisfactory.”

He needed to get out of there. He stood and rushed out of the room, his grand cape billowing behind him once again.

He didn't stop until he reached his rooms. Once he chased his staff away, he gripped the black and red jeweled crown he wore and flung it, he tore his cape off, he ripped the pristine white gloves from his hands. He practically busted the buttons from his impeccable white jacket. When stripped down to only his undershirt and pants he collapsed onto one of his couches and burst into tears.

He shouldn't be in the mess of treating with these transgressors. He shouldn't be required to make arrangements with them to destroy his other opposition.

The Knights of Ren should have fallen in line. They should be going after the Resistance, not the other way around. And the second they rebelled he should have gone directly to Kylo.

He wanted to go him now. He suddenly wanted to tell Kylo how much he missed him. How wrong he had been. Seeing his Knight’s mother made him realize the mistakes he'd made.  Beg for his forgiveness.

But he couldn't go to Kylo. Kylo could never be trusted again.  He couldn't be trusted because he, Hux himself, betrayed the man so completely. He’d drawn the man in, made him believe he was loved, made him loyal. Then, when he got exactly what he wanted, Hux threw him away like garbage.

And now he was setting up an alliance with Kylo's mother’s Resistance. And once they served their purpose he had every intention of destroying them, too.

And he wept harder when he asked himself how he ended up in the cycle of taking what he needed from others, and throwing the leftovers away. He knew it was how his father raised him, but he was coming to realize what a terrible existence it was.

It took him a few minutes to end up disgusted with himself. He was Emperor of the entire Galaxy! He had everything, EVERYTHING, he'd ever wanted! He must just be feeling lonely, and needing companionship. He was surely not missing the Knight. He resolutely decided to put the nuisance of a man from his mind. Pretend he wasn't locked in a cell in the bowels of his palace. He absolutely refused to waste another moment thinking of him. Even if he was negotiating false peace with his mother.

Hux lifted himself from the couch and moved to the refresher to remove traces of his unseemly emotions from his face. He needed to return to the conference room in a timely fashion. He was curious to see if Leia Organa and her damned Resistance representatives would turn down their tailor made treaty, or not.

***

Two days of negotiations passed. Hux began to wonder if they were dragging their feet just to torment him.  He knew that after their proceedings General Organa, Major Ematt, and Admiral Statura returned to their quarters each evening and conferred for hours more.  The Emperor would have been dumbfounded if he didn’t know his own track record for working after hours. What did shock him happened the next morning.

“Shall we get started?” Hux began. “If you’re ready I believe we have another proposal ready for you to consider.”

“That won’t be necessary.” The General replied.

“You’re terminating our negotiations?”

“No at all, Your Grace.” She glanced quickly at her cohorts, then returned her sure gaze back to the Emperor. “There are 3 proposals that we find would fit our needs sufficiently.  We are ready to bring them back to our group at large, discuss if there are necessary changes that need to be made, and return again for final negotiations. I just have one final request before we make the arrangements.”

Once again, Hux blinked at her for a full minute before he answered, bewildered. They hadn’t even let on that there were any proposals that were in any way satisfactory. And then, of course, they still had a request.

“I see. And that request is?”

“I wish to see my son.”

Hux felt a mix of utter shock and hesitation that turned into disbelief and protectiveness. How could she ask for him now? Why not the moment she arrived?

“And what makes you think he would want to see you, madam?”

She squinted her eyes, appraising him. Then she cocked her head to the side you consider her answer.  Hux had another rush of eerie, heart wrenching recognition. He gritted his teeth. He refused to have another unseemly emotional outburst like he did days earlier.

“To be completely honest I'm almost certain that, given the choice, he wouldn't. I'm sure you're at least partially aware of my failings in regards to my son.”

“Then why seek a social visit with the man?”

“Oh, I'm not wishing to see him for social matters.”

“He wouldn't want to see you for a familial visit either, I can assure you.”

“Again, I am certain he wouldn't, but that is not the reason I wish to speak with him.”

“Then, pray tell, what is the reason you have for seeing someone we both know doesn't want to see you?”

General Organa considered her answer for a few moments.

“I'm wondering if you might want to have this conversation privately, Your Majesty?”

This took Hux aback, but he sneered his response.

“What makes you think privacy is necessary? Surely you can't be worried what my people or yours might have to think about what you might have to say.”

“I'm not worried about myself. I have nothing to hide from you, General Mitaka, the Honorable Judge, Admiral Statura, or Major Ematt. I wonder if you don't have something to hide, though.”

He narrowed his eyes and wondered what she might have figured out.

“That's a dangerous assumption to make, General Organa. However, if you would be more comfortable speaking one on one, I can be inclined to acquiesce your request. Gentlemen, if you would excuse us.”

There was acceptance around the table, and everyone rose in respect to the Emperor and General as they left.

Hux quickly lead them to one of his private entertaining parlors. After the door slid shut and the locks engaged, he turned back to the woman.

“What do you think you know that would cost me loyalty, Organa?”

“I wouldn't say I know anything, but I find it highly suspicious that my son wasn't at your side when we arrived. In fact my son hasn't been seen in public since the day he killed Snoke and my brother. Can you tell me why that is, Emperor?”

“What Kylo has done since that day is his business, not yours.”

“Well, consider this then. I know that ‘Kylo’ hasn’t returned to lead his Knights. If he had we wouldn’t be here, would we? In fact, you are struggling to deal with the Knights of Ren, and, if Kylo weren’t out of commision in some way, shape, or form, you wouldn’t be. So either you have done something to him, and hidden it, or he’s left.”

“And if I told you he left?”

“I would still be able to feel him.”  
  
And suddenly Hux knew.  The looks she gave him, the ones that especially reminded him of Kylo, she read him with the Force.  Very subtly, he hadn’t even noticed the push in. He hadn’t been blocking himself either. He hadn’t needed to for so long.  

He scowled.

“How much have you taken from me, then?”

“I didn’t have to take, Armitage. You broadcasted so loudly every time you thought of him.”

The informality of his first name caught him off guard. Nobody disrespected him like that!

“You realize I could have you arrested, put to death for this?”

“I'm sure. Which part would you charge me on? Using your informal name, or feeling you out with the Force?”

“Either, both, or neither. The whole Galaxy knows us to be sworn enemies. It's not too far fetched to believe your group was captured, and put to death.”

“And you know very well if that happens you will never have the chance at the Resistance again, nor the Knights of Ren.”

He huffed angrily. Hux knew she wasn’t lying. He could arrest her, he could arrest all of them, but he knew there were more of them hiding out somewhere in the Galaxy. He also knew, like the Knights of Ren, unless he had outside help he wouldn’t find them. Ever. He sighed.

“So you have at least some inkling what has happened with Kylo. Why insist on seeing him?”

“Because you may be lying to me about wanting peace! Yes, Emperor, I may have easily picked up that you did something to my son, but I don’t go where I’m not welcome.”

“You're telling me that you haven't taken full access of my thoughts on this.”

“I can assure you on that.”

“So you want to see him because I may be lying to you?”

“You sound confused. I would ask him to review the proposals we’ve chosen, and let me know if there’s anything we don’t see that could be used against us.”

“But he may well end up lying on my orders.”

“True, he might lie.  But I’m his mother, and mothers always know when their children are lying to them.”

Hux snorted.

“I also find it hard to fathom that you still have the nerve to call him son after you abandoned him while you played Senator and General.”

“Like you feel you did when you became Emperor?”

“That is grievously crossing the line, Organa!”

“Really? Because it appears that we've both made terrible mistakes when it comes to my son, and let everyone believe he was at fault.”

He turned away from her. It was dangerous, what she knew or had figured out. Many of his advisors and staff knew the Knight was imprisoned, but no one knew the man had done nothing to deserve it. He'd only served the latest in a line of failed masters. If this got out it could cause him to lose sympathy and support.

“Let's say I approach him, and inform you want to speak with him. I need a few things first.”

“As I expected. The first?”

“Your agreement that our shortcomings in regards to...him...remain between us.”

“I can understand why that would be in our best interest. The next?”

“Your word that it will this truly get us one step closer to our peace agreement?”

“Alright, Your Majesty, you have my word.”

“You realize he still may choose not to see you.”

“I have taken that into consideration. I see you going to him as an act of goodwill on the part of the Empire.”

“Alright. I will ask him if he is willing to speak with you. That’s all I can do.”

He knew there was more he could do. He knew there was more he had to do, even if it was the last thing he wanted to or ever expected he would have to do.

***

Hux had walked General Organa back to her quarters before returning to his own to remove some his more frivolous attire (the crown, grand cape, and coat adorned with gold buttons) for something more practical. He honestly didn’t know what Kylo would be wearing, a gray prisoner’s jumpsuit perhaps, so he figured he should dress down a bit. He pulled on his plain dress whites, and shuddered at the thought that this would be the first time he left his rooms without his crown.

He grabbed his personal comm from its perch on a shelf next to the Knight’s Lightsaber (his eyes refused to look at the thing).  He commed Phasma that he was on his way down to the dungeon, and that he needed to see Kylo immediately.  The surprise in her response was clear, even through her helmet over the comm call, but she agreed to meet the Emperor and take him where he wanted to go.  

He thought back to when they’d first arrived at the Palace on Chandrila, he’d toured the whole place, hand picked the chamber that was to be Kylo Ren’s residence until his behavior improved, or the scavenger showed her face again.  Neither things happened, so there he still was.  

So it shouldn’t have shocked him how dark and dank the place seemed, but after months of ignoring the place he forgot. It was damp, and he suddenly wished he had his cape to wrap around himself. It was dark enough he wished he had a torch device. And the smell...had it smelled that awful when he’d toured the place? Like food rotting, and flesh rotting, and sewage, and misery.  Hux nearly lost his breakfast at the smell alone.

Then Phasma pointed to the door to the Knight’s cell. He nodded, and she left him, as they had discussed. Hux nearly ran after her. He was the Emperor of the entire Galaxy...and he...was...afraid...to confront one prisoner...the only one that mattered. The rest were already dust.  But the one beyond the door he was staring at…

He didn’t feel his feet moving him forward, but he suddenly found himself in front of the door. His hands shook as he engaged the opening mechanism. He wanted to run, but he stepped inside after the door opened.  The door clanged shut and it covered his otherwise audible gasp. Even if he had asked what sort of shape the man would be in he was not prepared to see it.

Hux had seen him sullen, seen him weak and injured, seen him defeated. In the dreams that plagued him practically every night he was whole, and strong, and beautiful. But here and now? He...was gaunt, shrunken almost. His cheekbones practically pointed out from the overgrown hair that hid the lower half of his face, his eyes seemed to have sunk back into into it, even his lips weren’t as full as they should be. The bones in his hands and bare feet were too prominent. Knees and elbows were oddly more angular than normal. If the man hadn’t been fully clothed Hux was certain he would be able to count every rib, every bone in his spine.  And the skin around his neck, wrists, and ankles near where the dampers sat was blackened.

Surely whoever was in charge of the Knight’s care had known to feed him more and allow him to physically train at least a little. He should not be in such a state. Hux would never have allowed it if he had known.

Then Kylo looked up at him, stunned. He rose from where he had been sitting on the floor and approached the glass in front of Hux.

“I honestly thought I would never see you again.” he breathed.

To Hux’s relief Kylo sounded the same.

He was still unable to respond for a long time.

“I...I don’t know that I would have come...if I didn’t need your help.” He couldn’t stop running his eyes over the thin figure. “Maker, what have they done to you?”

Kylo squinted angrily.

“Only what you ordered them to do. You seem surprised, but why? You’ve been receiving updates on me. Daily or weekly or something like that.”

Hux flushed. He’d been having issues meeting Kylo’s gaze, and now he had to stop looking at him all together.

“I...refused anymore updates on you...a few months ago.”

“So you forgot about me? Find somebody new to seduce and use until you got everything you wanted out of them, then?”

He flushed deeper, but anger colored his cheeks this time. His gaze snapped back to the Knight.

“HOW DARE YOU IMPLY I WOULD DO SUCH A THING!?”

“Really?” Kylo raised his eyebrows. “Because you did it to me.” The silence stretched between them. Kylo waited for the Emperor to answer or at least acknowledge him, but nothing came. “You never told them, then? That I'm here because of what you did to me? That when I ‘attacked’ you it was because you used me and violated me?”

“You make it sound like I raped you.”

“Hmmm, let's think about that for a second. Without my consent you did something that resulted in you taking power from me. Tell me, what does that sound like to you?”

Again Hux couldn't say anything. He felt utterly ashamed, and he could not defend himself.

“I…”

“And do you know what's worse about you taking my Force powers away like that?”

“No, Ren, what?” Hux sounded resigned.

“If you had asked me to wear this, only have access to the Force when you said I could, I would have done it. I would have done anything for you.”

“I...know. But that’s not what I had planned.”

“Maybe what you planned was wrong.”

Hux felt the disgust with himself rise in him once again. The fact that he failed him so completely threatened to choke him. And for some reason it made him want to lash out and hurt the other for making him feel inadequate.

“You weren't supposed to live.” He nearly cried, his voice sounded slightly hysterical. “Once you served your purpose, you were supposed to die. I was supposed to kill you.”

“Why didn’t you? It would have been much preferable to this!”

“I...I couldn’t bring myself to do it.” Hux felt even smaller.

“WHY?”

Hux jerked, and glanced up at the Knight. Their eyes locked. Kylo stepped closer to the glass, a hungry look in his gaze. And hope, like maybe he was about to hear something he'd never heard, but had always hoped to. He placed his hand on the glass.

“I...couldn't.” Hux stepped closer, drawn in as well.

“Tell me why, Hux.”  Kylo’s voice suddenly turned soft and gentle.

Hux started to lift his hand to the glass as well, to see if he could feel the warmth of the other that he’d missed since Kylo had been taken away.

“I…” Then Hux seemed to come back to himself, whatever spell that was broken, and turned away.  He couldn’t stand the look in Kylo’s eyes. “I couldn’t...you didn’t take care of everything.  The scavenger lived.”

Kylo shrank back from the glass separating them, disappointed.  

“So that’s why you’re here? Because of her?” Kylo’s voice turned bitter.

“No. She hasn’t made an appearance. But...like I said earlier, I am in need of your help.”

“What exactly makes you think I would be inclined to help you out after what you did to me?”

“I am fully aware that you may not want to, but I needed to at least approach you.”

“Well, you’ve approached me...what on earth could I possibly help you with like this?”

Hux considered where to start. When he did he was back to his business as usual self.

“Your Knights have neglected to fall in line with the Empire.” Kylo snorted a laugh. “I summoned them to me to receive their orders, and commissions for the Empire, and they started to attack.  Never me directly, but other Imperial Strongholds.  We’ve suffered losses.”

“They’re not my Knights anymore.”

“What do you mean?”  

“Really, Hux?” Kylo started even more bitterly. “Do you honestly think they would still recognize me as their leader after you basically neutered me?”

“But...you were their Commander. They wouldn’t usurp your authority simply because you went missing!”

“The Knights of Ren aren’t military, Hux. I had to fight my way to the top, and keep fighting to earn their respect, earn my place. I was not granted a promotion to Commander of the Knights of Ren when Snoke felt I was ready. When one leader falls, another takes up their place, and if I were to go back to them now, I would be at the bottom. I would be hazed. I would be abused. And in my current condition I would most likely be killed.”

“That is unfortunate.” Hux uttered uncomfortably.

“You really thought I could still control them?”

“No...Yes...I...it was my last resort for not having to collude with a certain organization.”

“Well, I’m sorry I let you down once again.”

They were silent for a while.

“Is that all, Hux? I have an important day of sitting on my ass, and waiting to see whether they decide to feed me or not.”

“Have they not been feeding you? Is that why you look so…?”

“Let me put it this way. If I behave well enough I get food. If I don’t I go without. If I really rebel too much they put me in that thing.” He points over to a contraption. It appears innocent enough, just looking at it, but Hux knows it’s actual purpose. Has ordered it used on enemies in the past to break them physically and mentally. Knows the thing was regularly used in harder Reconditioning cases. “I stayed in it for a week the last time I killed some of the guards.”

“This...this treatment was not meant for you.”

“As I said, killing me would have been preferable to this.  Are we done?”

“No...I’ve told you, I need your help.”  
  
“How in the Forcing Universe am I supposed to be able to help you? You don’t have the Scavenger, I can’t fight off the Knights of Ren. I already gave you everything I could have, and instead of paying me back in kind, you took the only things I had left. I have fucking nothing to offer you, Hux, so how the fuck am I supposed to help you?”

“As I’ve already told you, the Knights of Ren have been attacking Imperial Strongholds. The Imperial Intelligence Team has been unable to give me any information on their whereabouts, their plans, or where they will attack next. I have been fighting a losing battle against them. And then to my utter embarrassment another group not only started trouble with the Empire, they also thwarted the last 3 Ren orchestrated attacks. As much as I am loathe to take on an enemy as an ally it seems I have no choice. We are under peace negotiations as we speak.”

“So...what group are you negotiating with, and why aren’t you there right now? And why does this have anything to do with me?”

“Because, Re-...Kylo, I am being forced to make peace with the Resistance, and your mother wishes to speak with you before we continue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ended part 2 in the middle of the scene. Part 3 picks up right where 2 leaves off. I just felt that part 2 was long enough as is.


End file.
